


Inolvidable

by lenayuri



Series: The Detective and his Blogger (johnlock) [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Slash, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un viaje de investigación a India, John se encuentra más de una maravilla escondida entre sus tierras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inolvidable

**Author's Note:**

> **Este fanfic participa en el Rally The game is on! del Foro I am sherlocked**
> 
> **Reto #2** : Países del mundo - India  
>  **Beta-reader** : Mundo Crayzer
> 
> **The Abominable Brides – ¡Una para todas, y todas para una!**

No eran las vacaciones soñadas de John, pero él nunca negaría algo gratis; sobre todo porque sabía lo justo que ganaba como reportero en la sección de viajes del periódico. Así, cuando su jefe lo llamó después de una reunión, John mentiría si dijera que no sintió un poquito de miedo. ¿Qué tal si era para despedirlo?

En cambio el hombre, quien era conocido por únicamente enviar a asignaciones especiales a aquellos que él consideraba talentosos, le explicó a John el por qué de su reunión. Y esa era la razón por la que ahora se encontraba en el aeropuerto con una valija de mano con lo esencial, su siempre confiable mochila con su equipo, sus papeles y dinero para el viaje.

Viajaría a India y visitaría sus más emblemáticos sitios, realizando investigación de campo para averiguar cuáles eran los preferidos de los turistas y por qué. Aparentemente unas vacaciones soñadas, pero él sabía mejor.

El trabajo vendría primero y, si había tiempo, disfrutaría de las maravillas escondidas entre las calles de la India, y tal vez conocería a alguien especial con quien compartir la experiencia.

Aunque no iba a aguantar la respiración esperando que sucediera.

.

El viaje de Londres al Aeropuerto Internacional Indira Gandhi, en Delhi, fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos, a excepción de una leve turbulencia a mitad del viaje, algo de lo que John estaba agradecido. Después de realizar su registro y recoger sus cosas, se encaminó a la salida y tomó un taxi hacia el Hotel Luck Residency.

Sus planes para esa noche eran: contactar al servicio de tour turístico que su jefe le había proporcionado como apoyo en su exploración – _qué mejor forma de investigar, que con un nativo_ –, contrataría un guía y caería muerto en su cama, sin saber del mundo hasta el día siguiente. Simple, la verdad.

Al llegar al hotel, John admiró la arquitectura del lugar y tomó un par de fotos para el archivo. Todo material era importante, a menos que su jefe dijera lo contrario.

La habitación que había sido reservada a su nombre era sencilla, no demasiado grande pero lo suficientemente cómoda como para no sentirse atrapado. Había una cama grande, demasiado grande para su gusto; una mesita de madera con cuatro sillas, baño adjunto, una televisión empotrada a la pared, un clóset y, por supuesto, un balcón. La vista era simplemente hermosa.

John pidió servicio a la habitación, se dio un merecido baño caliente y mientras cenaba, envió un email a la agencia de turismo programando una cita al siguiente día en sus oficinas en el centro de Nueva Dehli. Después de eso, John se perdió para el mundo exterior.

.

Completamente descansado y con el estómago lleno de un desayuno completo, John se encaminó a la agencia. No era un tramo muy largo, por lo que decidió caminar y turistear como John, la persona, y no el reportero.

Sacó su cámara, la que no era del trabajo y fotografió cada instante memorable que quiso guardarse en algo más que su memoria. En su camino se encontró un pequeño mercado donde deleitó su pupila con la intensidad y variedad de colores y aromas. Podía decir que Delhi era una ciudad calmada, y a la vez caótica. Una mezcla que extrañamente funcionaba a la perfección.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, John saludó a la recepcionista, avisándole que tenía una cita para ver a uno de sus asesores.

—¡Ah, señor Watson!— dijo la mujer cuando encontró su nombre en la lista; su acento era una mezcla de inglés e hindi, aunque su pronunciación era muy buena —Si me acompaña, por favor.

La mujer –Lakshmi– guió a John hasta una pequeña oficina donde se encontró con un hombre alto, de complexión robusta y una sonrisa grande, contagiosa.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Yasin y hoy seré su asesor— el acento del hombre era aún más pronunciado que el de Lakshmi, pero era entendible. John estrechó su mano con firmeza y ambos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas —Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Necesito un guía que me acompañe en mi viaje, que me explique la cultura de su país, mostrándome aspectos que no sean tan conocidos en el extranjero y que, básicamente, me muestre el corazón de la India— John sabía que su discurso había sido el adecuado cuando notó el pecho de Yasin hincharse orgulloso. Él era bueno con las palabras, orales o escritas, no importaba. No tardó mucho en explicarle lo que necesitaba, aunque le preocupaba una sola cosa, y así se la expresó al asesor.

—Sé que es poco ortodoxo, y probablemente se saldrá de mi presupuesto, pero ¿sería posible que el guía fuera sólo para mí? Es decir, no tengo nada en contra de las multitudes, pero preferiría si fuera sólo yo…

Yasin se llevó una mano a la barbilla, contemplando a John. Su mirada no era amenazante ni peligrosa, sino contemplativa. Finalmente, lo que parecieron horas que en realidad fueron minutos, volvió a hablar —Hay un hombre,— comenzó —quien no trabaja para la agencia, para ninguna agencia en realidad. Un Guía Consultor, según él. Es un buen muchacho, de verdad, pero tiene problemas de… uhm… ¿tacto?

John le miró con el ceño fruncido, tratando de entender. ¿El hombre era un Guía Consultor? ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Un Gurú de guías turísticos o algo así?

—Déjeme le explico mejor. El joven llegó a la India hace unos cinco años, de Londres. Lo conozco porque un día llegó aquí y me dijo que el tour turístico al que se había unido había sido aburrido, tedioso, que la gente hacía preguntas estúpidas y que el guía era un inepto.

»Obviamente estaba molesto, pero ya que el cliente siempre tiene la razón, le pregunté si había alguna forma de enmendar nuestro error. “ _Déjeme hacer un mejor trabajo,_ ” dijo “ _voy a enseñarles a todos esos idiotas lo que significa ser un verdadero guía_.” Y se fue. Tres años después me contactó diciéndome que se había graduado de la universidad, que se iba a recorrer todo el país a investigar y que si lo necesitaba para un verdadero tour turístico, lo llamara.

John no sabía qué pensar de las palabras de Yasin. Su voz parecía intentar sonar dura, enojada, pero por debajo de todo eso, había calidez y preocupación por el joven desconocido.

—Intentamos enviarle grupos de turistas, pero la mayoría no duraba con él ni el día. Sus tours son largos, extenuantes, y la gente regresaba quejándose de que había sido grosero con ellos cuando hacían alguna pregunta que él consideraba obvia. Un completo imbécil, según ellos.

John contempló lo que debía hacer. Yasin le había contado todo aquello por una razón, y aunque el tipo sonaba como un cabrón de primera, sus instintos le decían que aceptara, que dijera que sí. Y esos nunca le habían fallado.

—Si puede contactarme con él, estaría agradecido.

Yasin sonrió, y John sintió que había entrado a una trampa de algún tipo, sin forma de salir. Bueno, algo de su experiencia podría escribir en su blog personal más tarde. El asesor terminó su llamada y con una sonrisa, le extendió a John una nota. Era una dirección y un nombre: _Sherlock Holmes, Guía Asesor._

—El señor Holmes lo verá en esa dirección y ahí comenzará su tour, ¡que disfrute su estadía, señor Watson!

John tomó el papel, se lo guardó en el bolsillo, no sin antes preguntar: —¿Y cómo sabré cómo o quién es?— ante sus palabras, Yasin sacó de su cajón una fotografía y se la extendió a John.

El hombre era atractivo, mucho. John sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ante la intensidad de la mirada de Holmes, ¡de una fotografía! No quería ni imaginarse lo que era estar frente a él en persona. Aunque no debía imaginarlo mucho, ¡porque iba a verlo en menos de una hora!

_¿Quién dijo que este viaje no sería emocionante?_

.

Al llegar, John se quedó anonadado.

La cita fue en el Parque Central del Connaught Place, en Nueva Delhi, y tanto el parque como el centro financiero eran impresionantes obras arquitectónicas. Sólo podía imaginarse cómo se verían en la noche.

Un carraspeo le hizo voltear, encontrándose con el hombre que, según la fotografía de Yasin, iba a ser su guía. Y la fotografía no le hacía nada de justicia a la persona real.

John sonrió y decidió que, independientemente de la fama previa del hombre frente a él, ese viaje iba a ser inolvidable.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Pensé que ya había publicado! Shame on me! D:


End file.
